Learning to leave
by Substance story's
Summary: When Lena has to go to a wizard boarding house in the outskirts of London she has to learn to adapt and keep her past a secret in fear of being hurt. Will she learn to cope or sink in her own despair as unknown dangers approach?


Ch 1. "It all happened in seconds. First my mother coming at him with a knife, then him fighting back, it'd all really a blur." Mrs. Ditsy as I like to call her, believes everything I say. Why wouldn't she? With all the fake tears for my step father and the proof agents my mother makes this all sound fitting. I hate lying to everyone but I don't have a choice, I need to protect myself.

Today they ship me off to London to go to a boarding house for leaders like me, our society believes that those who go through the most are the best to rule because of our "experiences". A kid like me would never have gotten to go to this school unless it was for my real father, who has never told anyone I was his love child and now is making sure to shut me up with his wealth. The cool air pins me to the steps of the jet, I've never been out of my state let alone my country. Isn't it supposed to be fall? I ask myself as I feel the rain pore down. Not that it didn't rain in it sure as hell didn't in September. "Sorry Mrs but we must be going." Some burly man behind me says. Leading me off the jet he tucks me into a nearby car making sure no one sees me. "Mrs you know what's expected right? No talk about him or anything related." Looking back at me he asks weary as we approach the house. "I know what I have to do." Being through what I've seen makes you wanna shut up. The next five minutes are boring as I listen to my music looking out the sunroof into the dull grey sky. "Ma'am were here." He says as I look out. I don't see a house I see a fucking mansion. Getting out he gets my bags and opens my door. "Are you sure this is it?" I feel like his head gps might be screwed up by the rain. "Yes Ma'am." I already know I'm not supposed to be here. Why the hell does the council think this is a good idea? Fucking Brits.

We walk to the front the door opens and out walks a man about the age of 30. "Hello there Ma'am. I'm Mr Jake Hills, your supervisor." He seems nice enough but I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm an old maid. "Names Lena, nice to meet you." Shaking his hand he leads me and my 'body guard' into the house. "If you'd like to meet the others there in the garden." He points me in the direction of the terrarium as he shows my guard where to put my stuff. Walking to a room with high ceiling made entirely of glass just like the walls I see rows of greenery blooming with different colors. I feel like I can grow to like it here. After I finally find my way outside I see them all under a canopy of vines, so they won't get wet. I walk in the mud to get to where there sitting and eventually reach the table but only to be out of breath and dirty. Looking up I see them all staring, they all look like models dressed in relaxed tuxes and tight dresses. "What the hell." I mutter under my breath. Just as I feel like one of them is about to laugh I hear someone clear there throat on the other side of the canopy. It's Jake looking as proper as ever without even a drop of rain on him. "Children this his Lena, she's our new housemate." He pulls out a chair for me to sit on and I gladly except, feeling winded.

The girl next to me is the darkest and warmest shade of chocolate wearing a long yellow dress. "I'm Abeyomi, nice to meet you." She says with a smile and a thick Nigerian accent. "I can tell your weirded out do you want me to introduce you to the others?" It feels like she's reading my mind. "I take that's a yes." Looking over she looks to the girl next to me around the circle table. "Nina." A small framed girl in a coral dress. "Marco." He grins, dressed in a deep orange, holding Nina's hand, probably dating. "Adam." Wearing a dark green color, glasses, and a doughy smirk. "Emily" Asian, bitch faced with a dress the color of Violet form Charlie in the Chocolate Factory when she eats the gum. Then there's a empty chair. "Teresa." A posh blond girl in highlighter pink says with a overly noticed face. "Leo." A kind smile accompanied by a blue tux. "Sam." There obviously twins but of different genders wearing the same color. Finally we end coming back to Abeyomi. "Ow god now we have 9 people this won't work!" Says Teresa in a surprisingly American accent. "No we don't you dummy, there's Jamie that makes ten." Says Leo. "What?" I asked confused. "We are always in pairs in class, we used to be nine leaving out Jamie in class." Says Nina in a small voice. "But now you can be his partner!" Yells Sam clapping her hands together. "Who's Jamie?" I ask still confused. "It doesn't matter, he'll never want to be her partner. Anyway who are you?" Teresa asks in a condescending tone. "I'm Lena, from L.A, and I don't know why I'm here." They all laugh thinking the last part was a joke. "American girl aren't ya? Beta watch out for Teresa." Leo jokes as she scolded him. The rest of the lunch Teresa ignores me taking attention at the table until we're all done eating. Getting up I wonder how they are all going to get back to the house. As they all walk it's as if little pads are under there feet stoping them fork sinking into the mud. "It's magic sweet heart. Hear I'll help you." Leo loops his hand in mine and walks me to the terrarium. "Thanks." I say feeling weird having my hand in a boys. "Children you have the rest of the day to yourselves, class starts at 9 tomorrow morning." Jake briskly walks away leaving me to my own when I see my guard in the corner of my eye. "Goodbye Miss see you next week or later this week if you need anything." Turning around he walks to the door before I stop him. "Wait so this is gonna be a weekly thing? If yes then I need to know your name" I ask. "Liam. I can drive you anywhere after class." He sets off again out the door. Why is everyone in this place so curt? I make my way up to my room and shut the door taking in the large space. Walking into the massive closet I see racks full of designer things. In the island on the middle I notice a note saying "Already prepaid. Please keep it all." I know who it's from and underneath the note is a new black I phone 6s plus. "Rick bastard." I say with a grin looking at my new things. The bed is amazing just like the tv and bay window. Everything seems light which I like.

Next to my room I find a cozy library with a glass wall and next to that a game room where everyone is in. I decide to go back to the library and read away from the others closing the door behind me. Taking my new phone I play instrumental music through headphones and read my 1984 novel. I must have been through twenty five pages when I'm snapped out of my daze by a figure in the doorway. Looking up I see an edged angelic face looking at me with surprise. "Hello there. Can I close the door so Teresa doesn't hear me?" He asks I'm a smooth voice. "Yes of course." He takes out a book and looks for a place to sit but just stand there looking at me. "What's wrong?" He's making me feel self conscious with all this staring. "That's wear I usually sit." He moves over to the couch and sits, looking back up at my following gaze. "Ow yes, I forgot my names Jamie, and you are?" I don't know why but it's like I'm mesmerized by the see of green that is his eyes. "Lena. Nice to meet you." I smile shyly but he doesn't reciprocate. "Well it's nice to have another American in this house other than Teresa." I feel like he's joking but his tone makes me think he's dead serious. He starts to read his book leaving me floored at how awkward our conversation was. Time goes by when I hear a nock at the door. "Hey there Jamie. Do you and Lena wanna come with us to Fifty9 tonight?" Says Sam at the door. It's already 9 o'clock and I feel jet lagged. "Common you two, Lena you have to come it's your first night, and as for you Jamie who will drive us home if we're all drunk?" Sam pleads seeing the looks we give each other. "But we're all only 16 we can't drink." Sam scoffs. "What we can get with magic. Fine I'll go, but only so you two and the rest of the group don't die." Jamie gets up puts the book on the big wooden coffee table then leaves. "Ow yay! He never comes! I'll help you get ready, but I need to get a few things." Sam jumps with glee looking to me. "Be there in a minute meet in my room?" I ask as she nods her head and scampers off. Getting up I fold the blanket I was raped in before and move over to the coffee table. Picking up his book I see the title The Catcher in the Rye. I love this book and by the look of it he does to with a bunch of notes written on the sides. Setting my book besides his I walk up to my room to get ready for a unknown night.


End file.
